


Power Play by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon inadvertently reads Obi-Wan's journal, and</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Power Play  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Power Play 

###  by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan 

Category: Q/O, PWP, BDSM

Archive: You want it, you got it. Be sure to drop us a line to  
let us know though, won't you

Rating: I'd most definitely say NC-17

Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn? Tell me  
anyway. Email address is Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk

Spoilers: Nope, not a single one.

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are  
the property of George Lucas. Obi-Wan's poem, entitled Whips  
and Chains, is written by a friend who doesn't want their name  
attached and is used by permission, unlike everything else  
herein.

Summary: Qui-Gon inadvertently reads Obi-Wan's journal, and  
discovers he doesn't know his apprentice as well as he thought  
he did

  


"Master, I know I shouldn't really ask you, as it's not my  
place."

Qui-Gon Jinn interrupted before Obi-Wan could say any more.  
"Padawan, you can ask me anything, you should know that by now"

"I know, but. " Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he ran his eyes over  
the piles of work he had spread all over their room. "Could you  
possibly get me a datapad from my room. I really need my  
Polaric dictionary for this"

"Of course Padawan. Where in your room is it?"

"Umm. as far as I know, it's in the middle drawer of my  
cabinet." Obi-Wan looked up from his studies on the history of  
Polaris to flash Qui-Gon a brilliant grin. "And Master,"?

"Yes Padawan?"

"Thanks!"

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and carefully made his way across  
the floor to Obi-Wan's bedroom, being mindful not to step on  
any of Obi-Wan's work which was spread far and wide all over  
the room.

He made his way to the cabinet on the other side of Obi-Wan's  
room and opened the middle drawer. The slight that befell him  
amazed Qui-Gon; the drawer was an absolute mess, no semblance  
of the impeccable organisation that was obvious in all other  
aspects of his Padawan's life. He sighed and started routing  
around for the disc he was looking for. A few minutes later  
when he still hadn't found the Polaric dictionary, Qui-Gon's  
eyes became drawn to a black leather-bound book - an actual  
book, with pages composed of paper. The fact that Obi-Wan had  
such a possession intrigued Qui-Gon immensely; Obi-Wan had  
never been a fan of such antiques, preferring the digital word  
to the written.

His curiosity forced Qui-Gon to pick the book up, revelling in  
the feel of the soft leather between his hands. The book had no  
title written on it anywhere, so he turned the page. The first  
crisp white page had but one line of text written on it, in his  
padawan's spidery handwriting: Property of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Almost straight away Qui-Gon's mind started screaming No.  
Whatever this book was, it was private to Obi-Wan, not for him  
to read. He had no right to even have it in his hands, there  
was no way he would break the trust between them by reading it.  
He would not turn the page, he would not, he was not interested  
in it.

Even as he was berating himself for contemplating reading  
something private of Obi-Wan's, his hands were already turning  
the pages.

'Your heart is mine' He commands

My body suspended by His hands

Which roam over my body

Tantalising and teasing

My arms lifted and hands bound

I protest and am punished for the sound

The leather shrapnel smash against me

The endless waves of pleasure

Cascade, my body thrashes

And He chains me,

I'm His prisoner

Yet I want to be

His touch is harsh but warm

I swing suspended by silver metal

He takes one and wraps it round

My face so the kinks of chain

Are like a horses' bit, all

I can taste is the metal

Yet then He's there

Flesh, metal, flesh

He breaks, He is in control

I crave for Him

I tell Him so

Again I'm punished

The tears are there

But I love the way His

Deft fingers pull the restraints

When He has had enough

When He is ready

He takes me

And I love him

He is my Master

Qui-Gon's breath quickened as he read the words Obi-Wan had  
committed to the page. Could it be true? All rational thought  
left his mind as the image of Obi-Wan, chained and pleading for  
his love flooded his senses. He calmed himself enough to turn  
to the next page of the book.

I am blindfolded and chained to the bed, my body stretched to  
its limits, and painfully aroused. Every nerve ending  
stimulated by his touch. I can hear him moving about the room,  
but I know not what he is doing. After what feels like an  
eternity, he returns hands roaming once more over my body. I  
try to arch body up to meet His touch, but when I do he stops  
and moves away. I can hear him rustling something, opening a  
drawer I think. He moves back to the bed and sits down next to  
me. His hands play over my nipples, teasing them until they are  
fully erect. He take first one, then the other into His warm,  
wet mouth, suckling as though he were a babe. He rubs His hands  
once more over them, and I can no longer stay silent as he  
wants me to. Screams of raw passion erupt from my lungs, and I  
start moaning His name in need. A slap, then another to my face  
remind me to remain silent, but, although it is His wish, I  
cannot. He reaches to the cabinet beside the bed. The next  
sensation is of som ething metallic and cold on my right  
nipple. The jagged jaws of the clamp bite down on my arouse  
flesh. My body bucks and I scream in pain, but it feels so  
good. He places one hand on my stomach, holding me down whilst  
my other nipple receives the same treatment.

Qui-Gon had to physically shake himself. There were rational  
sections of his brain that were berating him for reading this,  
and also for hoping that Obi-Wan might be fantasising about  
him.

But the section of the brain that controlled his actions and  
already sent the order to turn to the next page.

"Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please for."

"Silence" he thunders throwing me against the wall and holding  
me there, spread-eagled with the force. I am already naked, I  
am never allowed clothing in private. He divests himself of  
clothing, slowly revealing His sumptuous, muscular body to me.  
As each new section of His skin is revealed, he rubs those  
elegantly long and lithe fingers over them. Down over His  
chest, pausing to play with His nipples, hardening them to  
little erect nubs, His breath coming in little gasps. He traces  
the muscles of His stomach, teasing me, punishing me. He knows  
how I ache to touch him, the evidence showing VERY clearly and  
I know he knows because he hasn't once taken His eyes off me. I  
wonder how much longer I can cope, without starting to. Oh  
Force no, anything but that. He's has removed His pants,  
stepping out of them. He too is now as naked as the day he was  
born, and has a very prominent erection. As I watch, unable to  
look away, one of those graceful hands wraps itself around it  
and His thumb tr aces over the tip. His breathing is fast and  
ragged, and I am gasping for breath and moaning. I cant help  
it- I start to thrash against the force-restraints holding me  
against this wall, I need to touch him, need him to touch me.

Qui-Gon realised that he had started to mirror the action of  
whoever it was Obi-Wan was writing about, that his hand had  
moved into his pants and was curled about his own erection. He  
also found himself to be achingly hard and desperate for  
release. He blinked rapidly and looked around guiltily before  
removing his hand and turning to the next page in the book.

I can feel the cold stone floor beneath me. I cannot see for  
the blindfold around my eyes, nor can I move due to the leather  
restraints holding me immobile. Leather straps wrapped around  
my cold body; one round my ankles, one just below my knees and  
one above. One round my hips. My wrists are bound beneath me by  
another strap. My arms too are secured by a number of straps.  
One just below my elbows and again, one above. The tops of my  
arms are strapped to keep them still. It's not as if I could  
have moved them anyway. The last strap is around my chest, over  
my nipples. Of course He had teased my nipples so they were  
extremely sensitive before he bound them, and the sensation of  
the leather pressing against them is overwhelming.

I cannot move, I am at His mercy, His to so with as he pleases.

I do not know how long I had been lying here before He  
returned, but now He is here I can only pray he is here to give  
me the release my body demands. He runs His hands all over my  
body, but avoids the one place that craves His touch. He checks  
all the straps, and tightens them even more, making me moan.

"Master. Qui-Gon please.." I beg.

The crack of a whip across my stomach has me arching up, the  
tears threatening.

"Did I give you permission to speak my name?"

"N.. No Master" Oh shit, what have I done now. I'm really in  
for it. Master, I'm sorry, really I am, I plead silently,  
knowing if I was to speak out loud my punishment would be  
worse.

At long last His hands stroke the insides of my thighs. I try  
to arch up to meet His touch, to squirm to make His hands touch  
my penis. All I receive for my trouble is another whipping on  
my stomach. His hands do move to caress my penis though,  
feather-like touches that are barely there, but are enough to  
excite me. As I respond to His touch His hand moves faster and  
more firmly, bringing me so close to the edge that I am  
thrashing in my bonds, moaning and whimpering, but He leaves me  
there, denies me the pleasure.

"Open your mouth" He demands. I know better than to disobey a  
direct order, so I comply. Another strap goes around the back  
of my head, and something large and round is forced into my  
mouth, keeping it open. The air of the room vibrates as He  
sends a force suggestion of some description to my body, I do  
not know what though. He snaps something cold and metallic  
around my neck, and immediately I am cut off from the force; a  
force collar, damn Him.

"Remember little one, that you are mine. Totally mine. As I'm  
sure you know, I have given your body it's orders and they are  
very simple ones; you are not allowed to cum until I tell you  
that you can. Also your erection will not subside until you do.  
You are at my mercy"

The only thought running through Qui-Gon's mind was 'me?  
Obi-wan means me? Obi-Wan. wants me! My padawan, the most  
beautiful man ever wants me to do _that_ to him.. Oh Force  
let it be true..'

And so he turned to the next page.

His little one. That's what he calls me. Never Obi-Wan, or even  
Padawan, only little one. Its humiliating and degrading I know  
it is, but it turns me on. The way he owns and controls me,  
ties me up to sexually torture me, every little aspect is so  
sensually erotic.

<sigh> What I wouldn't give for Qui-Gon Jinn to possess  
me like this.. I would willingly submit to him, give him  
everything I am.

"Master, why is it taking you so long to.." Obi-Wan froze in  
the doorway to his room, jaw dropped in shock, face paled as he  
saw the book Qui-Gon had in his hands. Qui-Gon slowly turned to  
face his padawan, who started backing slowly out of the door  
shaking his head in disbelief.

The Jedi Master held out one hand to his padawan. "Come here,  
my little one"

  



End file.
